Team BRNN
by NeppyTheDork
Summary: Nadine has had a hard life, filled with loneliness and grief and right as it seems to get better BAM! The white fang ruin it, can she survive in this world of horrors that is Remnant? Keep her own life and those of her friends?
1. Chapter 1: Team MRNN (Marine)

The mission was supposed to be easy. Get into the white fang hideout, see what they were doing, get out before things went bad. Obviously that meant EVERYTHING went bad. Now Maria was dead, the fang had them surrounded and Nadine was losing it. Nadine looked at her team, wondering how they were holding up and was surprised to see they looked fine. Sure they were trained hunters just like her, but they didn't even seemed fazed by the death of they're leader, sure they had just been together for one month, but it seemed that they had bonded well, or at least it seemed that way to Nadine. Noire was standing there looking around, or rather, smelling since he was a wolf faunus and his smell was better than the average person. He was wearing his regular outfit for combat or expeditions. Dark jeans, lightweight leather jacket with his symbol on it (which hugged his chest enough to show he was in good shape, show off) and fingerless leather gloves. Besides sniffing and looking around he seemed perfectly calm and not very worried that the fang was pounding on the door he had blocked a few minutes ago. Rika on the other hand seemed calm, but a little annoyed. Today she was wearing a pink and black vest, pink in the middle and black on the sides, and gray jeans. Her auburn color hair fell on her olive skin shoulders, the little strip of blue falling down her face as she readied her weapon, a plain katana sword. She didn't have a personalized weapon yet but even a simple katana was deadly in her hands. She stared without blinking at the door, prepared for round two against the fang. Nadine looked at herself, today she was wearing light colored jeans, her red jacket that was given to her by her brother, Neptune, and her goggles which were on her head. She had her blue hair tied in a pony tail and besides being extremely depressed and angry at the loss of Maria, was fine.

She stood up, grabbing Marinas beauty. Her trident which she had named after her dead mother, it could split in half turning into two smaller tridents and those two could switch into pistols. Especially helpful if she felt like shooting and slashing at the same time, it was light blue and she stared at it for a second, thinking of her mother and then Maria before looking at her teammates and deciding to focus on escaping for now.

-"So what now?" -she looked back at the door, aiming her pistols at it in case the fang got through, though Noire had placed a shelf with various crate against it, something only he could manage with his in-human like strength-

"I say we fight" -said Rika, staring at the door determinedly-

"Fight? We´re three hunters in training against an army of fang, which by the way have mechs -Nadine said this nervously, her heart beating a little faster- They even killed Maria, an experienced, professional, high ranked huntress!"

Well then what? Just leave?"- Rika said, almost as a question.

She thought this through. If they moved deeper into the warehouse, they're was almost surely going to be more fang and then the ones outside the door might get in and leave them surrounded. But if they were quick and quiet they had a chance. With Rika at point, because of her great instinct, Noire in the middle to sniff out any ambushes and Nadine in the back to see if they were being followed, easy to do with night vision and greater hearing and smell, they could easily make it out.

"Rika take point, Noire in the middle and me at the back, if were quiet and quick we can escape easily." -Nadine whispered this, noticing how the banging had stopped and it was better to be quiet.

Noire sighed, looking bored and said- "Middle is the most boring, but fine."

And with that they slowly and carefully started walking through the warehouse, Nadine nervously walking backwards with her pistols aimed at the darkness, which for her wasn't a problem.

They walked for about ten minutes, hearing very few noises until both Nadine and Noire tensed up, Noire turning to look past Nadine and at what he identified as a new threat.

Whispering Nadine said: "Guys, something is behind us."

Noire ran past Nadine, jumping onto the rabbit faunus that was following and ripping him open with Specters Song, which were two gauntlets that when activated grew claws and with Noires strength could easily rip open or beat to a pulp any enemy, when sheathed they stay on his wrists.

-"Guys? Three mechs heading this way, we gotta go!"

Upon hearing this they all ran, weapons ready just in case and arrived at a dead end.

"Nadine, break a hole in the wall."- Rika ordered

"Hey, im strong but I cant do that, Noire yo got anything to blow through it?"

He sighed, walking to the wall and, glowing purple, hit it once with his fist and making a very big hole to the outside.

They jumped out, and after doing so Noire said he´d see them later and turned back toward the warehouse.

Grabbing his arm, Nadine practically yelled at him – "Where are you going? We are leaving Noire!"

He simply pushed her off and ran back to the warehouse, soon the yelling of multiple people could be heard and three mechs came out, facing Rika and Nadine who readied they're weapons. Noire came out, unharmed thank god, and jumped on one mech easily ripping the driver out of the cockpit and throwing him away. Nadine charged the second, sliding between its legs and slashing at them with Marinas Beauty in double trident form, not affecting the massive armored machine. She then jumped on it before it could turn and stabbed at one of its shoulder joints repeatedly, managing to cut off the arm and jump away before it used its other arm to try and grab her, Noire jumped from the first mech to the second and with his gauntlets successfully breaking off its other arm, but it was able to lock on to him and blast him with missiles, he crashed into a tree his aura taking most of the damage. Nadine then, extremely mad at seeing what the fang member did to Noire, jumped back on the mech and using her aura to boost her weapons power stabbed downward with both of the mini tridents. A surprised gasp could be heard as the mech fell down, its driver dead. During this, which took only minutes, Rika had been distracting the third mech, dodging its missiles and swipes and slashing with her sword whenever she got the chance.

"Nadine! I could use your help if you don't mind!" -she yelled while flipping over a massive metal fist.

Running with her fully formed trident Nadine catapulted herself over the mech and, changing her weapon to two pistols in mid air, fired rapidly and landed at the other side. The mech turned to Nadine, about to fire missiles when Rika dashed to it, slicing at its leg and enhancing her weapons power with aura, successfully managed to cut it off. The mech fell sideways, seeing her opportunity Nadine charged...but Noire had already come back fueled by anger and smashed his gauntlets into the cockpit, destroying it and knocking the unlucky driver to the ground and out cold.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Nadine walked back to her teammates, now that the battle was done and they could relax she felt nothing but grief. Maria was dead, no amount of destroyed mechs or defeated fang could ever fix that.

"You two ok?" -Nadine asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I´m fine"

"I´m ok."

"What now?" -she truly did not know, should they just return to beacon? Should they go back to the warehouse as Noire had before and try to defeat them?

"I don't know about you guys, but I´m gong back to Beacon" -These words came from Rika as she turned her back on them and left, followed closely by Noire.

All Nadine could do was watch as they left. How could they be so calm when they just lost they're leader? No, when they just lost a teammate and a friend. She couldn't understand, wouldn't. Clenching her fists she walked into the forest.

It had been hours since she went to the forest, the night still young had yielded thousands of stars. But Nadine wasn't there to see the stars, no, she was they're to let go of her anger in the best way she knew: killing Grimm. She had been at it for a good three hours, nothing seem able to stop her. Ursa fell rapidly before her, beowolfs howled in agony as she cut them into half they're former size and the few Death Stalkers she encountered squawked in frustration as she attacked, making this day on Remnant they're last. She laid on the floor, not tired but now bored. Killing Grimm, something that normally would cool her anger in less than an hour, had had no affect on her now. She felt hopeless, finally allowing tears to cover her face as she remembered the look on Maria's face when the bullet hit her heart. She was going mad, her mind repeating the same image over and over in her head and unable to stop. Just like it had with her mother, Marina.

She remembered the day it happened She and her mother had just finished making dinner together, mom had promised to teach her how you use a stove and she had. With a big smile the to girls cooked and Nadine had never felt closer to her. But then it came, the call, Marina frowned, obviously not liking what she heard and sighed, saying "Yes yes, I'll go" to whoever was on the other phone. Nadine seemed sad, mommy had to leave again. Marina, being the nice women and good mother she was, spent the rest of the day with Nadine. They played and laughed and she told her stories of the ancient hunters and magical lands. Nadine had truly never spent a day so happy as that one. Then at night, she left. One week later a man came with a sour expression on his face, daddy went to talk to him and once Nadine saw the look on his face, the tension in his body from the grief he was trying to hide. She knew: Her mother was dead. Unlike her brother Neptune, she hadn't cried, she just felt numb. She wouldn't move or talk or even look at her father when he tried to talk her.

She couldn't cope with what had happened.

One week later her grandparents came over. It wasn't a happy family meeting, they had gone to see her and try to help. Neptune and her father couldn't talk to her, she started refusing meals two days ago and she wouldn't go to school or talk to anyone. So her grandpa walked over to her and sat by her side, she glanced in his direction very slowly and not very interested until he took out a metal pole, about half the length of his arm. He said; "Nadi, your mother wanted you to have this when you were twelve and could go to a training academy, she knew how much you loved the idea of being a huntress and made this for you."

"S-she did?"

He nodded, looking at it sadly, as if remembering the day she made it. "She loved you very much and always wanted to see you happy, same with your brother. But your brother had his weapon and you still needed yours. She'd hate to see you like this, you know that. And so do we Nadine."

-she looked down, part of her ashamed for her behavior and part of her sad, thinking of her mother doing all this for her. But, in barely a whisper she said "What type is it?"

The older man chuckled and hit a button on it, now holding a 2 meter tall trident with intricate wave designs all over it and the metal seemed to be a dull blue. He laughed seeing Nadine's jaw open with awe. "She called it ´Nadine's Beauty´ and made it to what she thought would be your liking".

Nadine reached out out for it but her granddad moved it out of her reach with another chuckle and said, much to Nadine's disappointment, "Marina made me promise to give you this when your twelve, It will be yours then, her birthday present to you."

After that day she went back to her regular lifestyle, and trained herself so she'd be ready to enter an academy. A few years later, at the age of sixteen and with less time in an academy than most students she was allowed into Haven Academy. She never got a team though, she was much to isolated and couldn't work well in a unit. She was outstanding by herself, but with others? No. Awhile back, soon after getting the weapon she figured out its multiple uses and named it Marinas Beauty.

She ended up being a lone huntress, not getting many friends and spending most of her year at Haven studying and training until she was transferred to Beacon and, much to her surprise, given a team. At first it seemed weird, she tried to stay away and avoided contact, but then Maria went to her and changed her, being the closest thing to a mother she had had in years the veteran huntress and Nadine quickly grew close. Then the mission happened, and Maria died. Leaving Nadine with no one yet again.

" _Its my fault. I let her die, just like mom. I should´ve done something. I could've saved her. I could've saved them."_

Before falling into a deep sleep Nadine thought about that, and then promised she'd avenge Maria and Marina, killing the fang and the Grimm. No matter the price.


	3. Chapter 3: Team Bonding

It was a great outside. Sun was high, there was no clouds and the weather was perfect.

" _An insult, having such a good day right after Maria died."_

Noire was at her right, wearing black jeans, a black leather jacket and without his weapons. Next to him was Rika, wearing a very formal black dress. They both seemed grim and didn't make a sound.

She herself was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees and was surrounded by people in similar clothing. " _So, they do care..." -_ she thought seeing they're expressions, for a moment she felt relieved. They did care. Then she felt bad that she felt relieved,they were sad and she shouldn't like the sadness of her teammates.

"You OK?" Noire asked her.

"Yeah. Though I cant wait to get the white fang back for this."

"We will get them for this" Rika said and smiled at me.

Nadine never liked being treated like the little kid, having people worrying for her or treating her differently. But seeing them both worrying about me, Rika even trying for a smile, filled her heart with happiness and she didn't think today was so bad anymore.

The next day she was with in the dorm room with Noire and Rika, Professor Ports class had just finished and they were debating on what to do. It was time to report to Ozpin about the mission, nobody had gone to do it yet because it was a mission they'd rather forget but rules are rules and Professor Ozpin was nice enough to wait for them. Now it was time.

"So...are we going?" Nadine asked, unsure.

"Yes, we've made him wait long enough. Lets go." Rika answered, calm as ever.

"Lets get this over with, then we can forget it." Noire said this in a tough guy voice, but a could see the sadness in his eyes. None of us would ever forget this, though it was nice how hard he tried to remain as his normal self.

Nadine nodded and got up, starting to walk to Ozpins office, Noire and Rika right by her sides. They arrived shortly after, all of them still in they're uniforms. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, looking calmly over the three. He looked a us with a mix of expectancy and pity and Nadine guessed her grief was more obvious because his face seem to linger on her. Or at least she thought it did.

"Sir, the mission was a failure. We found the white fangs hideout but they found us quickly and almost got us all. You...you know the details." Rika said this, looking down.

"On the contrary, it may not be considered a victory but you all performed superbly and did complete your objective. You were exceptional in combat as well, it wasn't a victory...but it wasn't a failure either." Ozpin said, giving us a polite smile. Nadine supposed this was his attempt at being nice, trying to ease the pain in them. It was a good try but didn't help much, at least for Nadine it didnt help much.

"You will continue to take your classes, but missions have been suspended for a short time. You will be called on when you three are needed. Understood?" He took another sip of his coffee, now standing in front of us.

"Yes sir. We´ll be going now." Noire said, taking Rikas hand and beginning to exit. I turned, about to follow but I felt Professor Ozpins hand on my shoulder.

"Nadine...don't take this to hard. It wont do you, your team mates or Maria any good."

"Yes...OK sir." I left the room before he could say anything else, and before I lost my mind and tried to destroy everything.

It was dark out in the forest, pretty late to. Anyone or anything out here that was smart would be under the covers snoring sound asleep. But for some reason team MRNN was out and about. " _Wait, are we still team Marine? Now that the M is missing?"_ Nadine thought. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Noire! What are we doing out here? Its late and i´m tired."

"Just keep walking, its a surprise. And its not even that late you lazy vampire."

Nadine flinched as he said that, her being a vampire was a sore subject and Noire knew it. Though the joke didn't seem cruel in any way, just a joke. Uh, her mind was a mess.

"Whatever..." Her eyes flashed red at Noire, then went back normal. "But I expect a blood banquet and maybe some meat. Though not Grimm jerky. How do you eat that stuff?" She shuddered thinking about it.

After walking for what seemed liked hours to Nadine (but were actually ten minutes) they arrived to a small clearing in the forest. In the center was a black cabin, not huge, but not tiny either. And it seemed rather cozy. But why was this here? In middle of a Grimm infested forest by itself and with no protection? Weird.

"Noire, what is this?" Rika asked, holding onto his hand.

"This is my cabin. I stay here most of the time instead of the Beacon dorms." He walked up, holding Rika close and opening the doors. _Whats up with all the close contact with these to? Are they something? How did I not notice before? Uh, why cant I have a boyfriend thats nice and sweet?_

She thought of this for a few seconds, letting her train of thought take her anywhere before remembering that Noire had brought them to a place she could probably sleep.

The cabin was the old wooden log type, cozy and warm. You had the living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom (how the heck did this place get plumbing?) and dining room. Nadi slept in o the sofa, letting Rika and Noire share the bedroom (she was now 100% sure that they were something) and plus, the living room had a fireplace with the fire going. Nice and warm. She fell asleep fast, ignoring the murmurs her sensitive ears heard from the bedroom. She dreamed with Maria, but happy moments. Training in the garden, shopping for her school supplies and such. The happiest moment Nadine had gotten in weeks was in her dreams.

She woke up the next day, it was early and Noire and Rika were still asleep (she heard them snoring. Damn Rika could snore.) So she got up and quietly checked the kitchen, taking out various supplies and getting ready to cook. Noire had his place well supplied. She began cooking a simple eggs, bacon and toast breakfast and soon enough the smell of her food began wafting through the house.

Noire walked out, sniffing the air. Soon enough Rika came out as well.

"You can cook?" Rika ask, mildly surprised.

"Yeah, my...my mom taught me. Sit down, I made breakfast." She smiled at them.

They sat around they table and Nadine handed out the utensils, humming a tune as she worked. Though she didn't see it as work, she had fun cooking and it always made her day better. She served them to plates and then sat down with her own.

"Tell me what you think." She began eating happily and so did Noire and Rika. Noire didn't speak much but Rika complimented on Nadine's cooking.

"Your pancakes are still the best Rika." She smiled and so did Rika. Soon everyone had they're plates empty. They didn't know what to do now, so Nadine proposed going out to fight Grimm. Training she called it, but she actually just wanted to kill something, and the Grimm were worth killing. The other to agreed and soon they were all out, weapons ready and looking for some Grimm.


	4. Chapter 4: Team Training

"You guys getting anything?" Rika asked.

"Nevermore to the north, coming this way." Noire said.

"Nevermore to the south, coming this way." Nadine answered.

"Thats actually a pack of Beowulf, they sound faster then a nevermore and more coordinated."

Nadine shrugged. "Ill take your word for it, my main strength is smell, not hearing. So whats the

plan?"

"One of us distracts the big guy, the other two go for th pack. I say you two go for the pack, i´ll entertain big guy." This suggestion came from Noire, and it surprised Nadine. After his bit of recklessness from the fang base she didn't expect this kind of tactical cunning from the faunus. Before she and Rika could answer he dashed to the north, meeting the nevermore that had just appeared. She looked at Rika and they nodded, as they did the Beowulf´s emerged and the huntresses charged in tandem. Nadine got the first kill,stabbing the first Beowulf neck with her trident and forcing it to the ground, her trident going through him. She crouched and Rika jumped over her back, spinning and falling with a slash that when through the second, she then flipped back and over Nadine, while Nadine charged the third, her trident impaling its chest. They continued this, slashing, stabbing, dodging and working in tandem for some bit. A perfect display of synchronization and power that every hunter and they're partner should be able to do.

Noire on the other hand, was having a bit more trouble. As the two huntresses entered combat he went on the defensive, slashing once at it to get its attention then backing up as it came closer, leading it away from his partners. The monster ran towards him and used his tail to attack, Noire made a cross over his chest with his arms and the gauntlets took the impact and he was pushed back. He flipped over the tails second stab, falling on the nevermore´s head and pounding it. A crack could be heard but the armor stubbornly stayed intact. The monster shook him off and he fell in front of it, rolling back and barely avoiding a claw. He took a second to look for he girls and frowned. Where were they? He turned back to the nevermore as it roared and as able to see both his team mates attack it, slashing and stabbing with little effect, it hit them squarely with each claw and they flew back, landing near Noire.

"Hey Wolfy, having fun?" Despite fighting for they're lives Nadine´s eyes were a lively red and she smiled. Rika remained quiet, getting back into her stance and eying the creature of Grimm.

"Hush you, lets take this thing down" Noire answered. Rika and Nadine slowly moved to the sides and Noire stayed in front, but the nevermore kept its eyes trained on Noire. He charged, sliding under him and appearing behind him, Nadine and Rika took advantage of the monsters momentary confusion and jumped on him, trying to hit the chinks in his armor, Rika was shaken off but Nadine broke her trident in two, the pointless side growing three tips and she stabbed down with all her strength. Her tridents went through just enough to keep her anchored to the beast. The nevermore tried to shake her off but she held on stubbornly, it roared but had forgotten about Noire, he jumped and grabbed its tail, his claws cutting off the pincer. Rika closed in, dodging an angry swipe and slashing, using her aura to boost the weapons strength to cut off two of its left legs. It fell on its side and shook again, this time Nadine´s hand lost they're grasp and she flew into a tree, Rika and Noire attacked in tandem, she managed to take out a couple of its eyes while Noire defended her from the claws. The blue haired huntress got back up and took out a light blue crystal, lighting dust, she broke it and its energy entered her body. She smiled and made to finger guns aimed at the monster, firing lighting at its side as her partners jumped off.

"Rika! Cut at the left! Nadine fry the right!" Noire yelled, flipping backwards as Nadine fired lighting at its right side, frying all its legs and then Rika jumped by its left and rapidly cut off the remaining left legs. They grouped up in front of it, though well out of the claws range.

"Yay, good job team, we did it, wooo" said Nadine, smiling at her little joke.

"Well...its not dead yet" Rika answered.

Noire fixed this by running towards it, jumping up and pulling his fist back and landing on it with a powerful blow that made it sink into the ground.

"Ok, now it is" Nadine gave the wolf a thumbs up.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

After the Grimm battle they had returned to Noire´s cabin, deciding they didn't want to go back to Beacon yet. Noire and Rika had gone to the bed room (where Nadine couldn't help but wonder what things they might be doing) and Nadine slept on the couch again. A new fire had been made and she had a blanket on her, much like a cat faunus she adored warmth, all warmth except the suns, it didn't kill her but it bothered her more than she let on. Her eyes slowly closed and as she fell into a deep sleep her dreams came to haunt her. First she was in her old home, cooking with her mom and laughing but the house dissolved and her mother slowly began to fade, her face changing into Maria´s shocked face from when she was shot. Nadine yelled in anguish and ran to her but the floor dissipated and she found herself falling through he sky over Emerald Forest, her little test when she was exchanged from Haven to Beacon. She landed successfully as she had in real life but immediately a pair of Ursi appeared, she rolled to the left as they charged forward but yelped as a sword went through her abdomen, pain surging through her body as it did. She looked back and saw that it was Maria, wait, it wasn't Maria it was her mother, now it was Rika. The dream showed her one of her deep fears: getting betrayed by those she loved, she feared this because of her species, the vampires. It was normal to find a vampire hunter around and normal for anyone, even those closest to you, to hate a vampire for simply being a vampire. Nadine fell to her knees as Noire pulled the sword out and as she looked around herself again she saw that now she was in Noire´s cabin, bleeding out in front of the fire. "Help..." She croaked as she fell down, seeing a pair of feet in front of her. A bear faunus wearing the white fang uniform was in front of her, it was Maria´s killer. She whined and felt feint surprise, the anger that would've normally surged within her did not and she was helpless as the bear faunus aimed the gun at her head. " _The same gun he used on Maria..."_ she thought as he pulled the trigger. Nadine jumped up, her eyes bright red and yelling in pure terror. She was back on the sofa, Rika looking a her with worry and question and Noire grabbing her arms, trying to calm her down. She yelled at him to let go and tried to push and hit him but his grip didn't falter and she shut up as Rika slapped her hard.

"Nadine! Everything is alright! Control yourself!" Nadine opened her mouth but shut it just as quick as she saw Rika raise her hand."

"Shes in shock, though I don't know why." He put a pair of fingers on her neck, checking her pulse. "And her hearts racing. Nad, what did you see?"

Nadine was hyperventilating, threating to black out. "Calm down or i´ll calm you down." Rika raised her hand but spoke in a motherly tone, she didn't want to hit her team mate but knew it was probably the quickest way to keep her from getting another attack. Nadine took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down, though not calm she was now breathing normally and able to talk.

"Nadi, what happened?" Noire tried again. Nadine gulped, she looked terrified.

"Nadine, its ok. We´re here. We won´t let anything happen to you." Rika smiled at her.

Nadine gulped, trying to keep her hands from shaking. "I-i had a nightmare, b-ut-" she took a deep breath and tried to stop her stuttering. "But it triggered a problem of mine, one you guys don't know about. Certain things make my mind feel a certain way for a certain amount of time, right now i´m going through fear and will continue to be afraid of pretty much everything until my mind fixes itself." she jumped as she heard a thunder. Was it gonna rain? She hoped not.

"So we just have to take of you and keep you calm until your mind...fixes itself?" Noire asked.

"Yeah. Um, just so you know this can affect other feelings. One time my mind went into happiness and I was a whole week giggling and being super nice and flirty and peaceful. It was horrible." She spoke easier now, inside the cabin little could scare her and with Rika and Noire there trying to help it was better. Suddenly it began to rain hard and Nadine jumped, eyes bright red to indicate that a strong emotion was at play, this being her fear, and she looked around as if the rain was coming from inside.

Rika sighed, but sat on the sofa and pulled Nadine down. "We´ll take care of you, don't worry.

We´re here. Tell us more about your...condition."

"Well, when certain emotions take over my body is more capable of certain things. Anger makes me stronger and more resistant, but I think I act less controlled, more in pure rage. Evil makes me more planning and smart when I fight, but I may make my enemy suffer more. Happiness is my favorite, I can´t feel fear or worry, I can fight and i´m confident. Nothing special happens besides that. Only problem is that i´m more vulnerable to getting tricked or used, one time this boy approached me when I was in my happy state and lets say it was very very easy for me to "fall in love." She was hugging Rika´s arm, tightly at first but as she rambled her grip loosened and she laid her head on it. Rika stroked her hair and she smiled lightly, " _wow"_ Nadine thought, " _Rika already calmed me. Shes good at this."_ Nadine let out a sigh, liking how Rika stroked her hair. But then she heard a low growl and her grip on Rika tightened, her fear immediately taking over. She looked at Noire and saw that he was mad, though obviously trying to hide it for Nadine´s sake.

"S-sorry Noire..." She gulped.

"Wolfy, would you please leave me and Nadine alone a little, go back to bed. I´ll be over soon." Noire obviously didn't like this but Rika kissed him and he sighed, nodding and walking back to his bedroom. Rika returned her attention to Nadine and stroked her hair again, talking to her in a motherly way about anything. She ended up telling her a story of the old hunters. The legends, and Nadine noticed this as the same story her mother would read to her when she was little. Nadine closed her eyes, laying her head on Rika´s lap and listening to her intently. She yawned as Rika finished her story.

"Night mom, I love you..." Nadine told Rika, half asleep.

Rika turned pink, but didn't contradict her. "Good night Nadi." She kissed her cheek and Nadine fell asleep. After that she slept peacefully, her dreams were wonderful and nice. She saw her mom and her friends, dreamed about her old life again but now with her dad and brother, her old school and friends, grandparents. Her state of fear began to dissolve throughout the night as she was filled with good memories again, happy memories. She may have not noticed, but Rika and Noire were turning out to be very good influences to her, being able to work with her in the forest was something few accomplished and being able to get her out of a powerful emotional state in less than an hour was by far the most impressive thing they could do for her. Maybe they could save her from the terror of herself, she hoped so.


	6. Chapter 6: Blanc

Sun shone on Nadine´s face, coming from the cracks of the curtain. She frowned, but sat up and stretched her arms. She smiled as she smelled something delicious and turned her head to the kitchen. Someone was awake and cooking, Rika, probably. Nadine got up, poking her head in through the doorway. As she had assumed, Rika was at the stove, cooking something.

"Mm...pancakes?" The blue haired huntress smiled widely at Rika.

"Yes, almost done. Noire could you please set the table?" She turned to the wolf, who had been sitting at the table waiting. He quickly took three pairs of forks and knives, setting them for everyone.

Rika turned around, a tray with a stack of pancakes on it. "Help yourself´s, but don't waste the maple syrup." She sat down, taking two and putting them on her plate, then pouring a decent amount of syrup on then.

"Awww." Nadine winked, joking, then put three pancakes on her plate with some syrup. Noire went afterwards, ruining the meal (at least Nadine found it ruined) by putting some slices of Grimm jerky on the side.

"So, whats the plan for today?" Nadine asked between bites.

"Well, we should go back to Beacon. Ozpin gave us a week off after the mission, today is our last day. Nadine, could you swallow before talking?" Rika took another bite.

"Ugh, class. If Oobleck gives me another essay ill kill myself." Nadine sighed, and Noire nodded in agreement. "Oh! Wait! I totally forgot! First of all, we don't have to go back. Second of all, I need one of my blood bags."

Noire frowned, staring at her. "Um, what?"

"I got another mission for us the first night here. I didn't think we´d stay here so I went back to Beacon our first night then came back here while you two slept...or did whatever." Nadine giggled as both Rika and Noire turned pink.

"Nothing happened Nad, and if something were to happen it wouldn't be your business." Noire said as Rika kept her eyes glued to her plate.

"Anyway," Nadine continued," we have a new mission. Another fang base, far out. The bullhead can only take us to a certain point, we will have to travel a week, six days if we go fast, to get to it. And this time we have permission to destroy. By the way General Ironwood has explosives for us to bring the base down!"

Rika seemed a little surprised, maybe miffed that Nadine had already gotten a new mission for them, Noire on the other hand smiled lightly.

"One more thing." Noire said to Nadine. "Why a blood bag?"

"I get really hungry after an episode, and although tasty, human food doesn't fill me very much...if you had told me were staying here I would've brought supplies for myself." Nadine´s eyes flashed bright red for a moment and she hugged her stomach.

"You are not drinking my blood." Rika said calmly, leaning away a little.

"Don't worry, I came prepared. Just in case she needed something." Noire opened the fridge, opening a drawer and taking out a bag full of a dark red liquid, tossing it to Nadine.

"Thanks!" She smiled at him widely, opening a small hole in the bag and drinking. She stopped, thinking for a moment before pouring a little on a bit of pancake and eating it. "Hey, not bad."

"Nadine that is gross!" Rika seemed a little green, and she pushed her plate away. "Where do you even get blood bags anyway?"

"Most are stolen from hospitals."

"Most?"

"Lets just leave it at that, you don't want to know the rest." Nadine looked away, and Rika remained silent.

Nadine sighed, looking back at Rika and Noire impatiently. "Come on guys! Hurry up!" They were both a few feet behind, dressed in very warm clothes and one arm around each other, obviously cold. Nadine couldn't blame the, up to there ankles in snow with howling wind and no sun. She loved it. Sure, she loved heat as well but the snow had something special to it. She didn't know what but it did. Being a vampire the cold weather didn't effect her, this was obvious as she was in a blue t shirt, jeans, and barefoot. Easier to walk in snow barefoot, she had told them. She smiled happily, continuing her walk. She pulled along a make shift sled with a big bag with they're supplies, a rope tied to the end for Nadine to pull. It was easy for her vampiric strength. The base was only a day or two away, at least that was Ironwoods best guess. He had gotten information about the base, but no one had been there before.

"Wait! We have to set up camp! This blizzard is to much!" Noire said, Rika was nodding by his side.

"This is nothing! Come oooon!" Nadine whined.

"For you its not, for us it is to much. We can´t afford to get a cold, or frostbite. Lets set up camp and tomorrow we can continue, besides its late and we need our sleep." Rika told Nadine, picking up they're packed up tent and walking into the cover of some trees, they were on the edge of a forest, right by the tree line. Nadine sighed, but nodded, pulling they're stuff near the tent Rika and Noire had quickly made. Nadine grabbed some wood from the sled, making a fire. They had been doing this the past five days now, walking and resting through the bitter cold. Rika and Noire went in the tent after warming up by the fire a bit. Nadine on the other hand had made a hole in the deep snow, curling into a ball and falling asleep there.

Only an hour later her eyes shot open, bright red. She smelled him. A faunus, close by. He was pretty stealthy, but smell couldn't hide, well, technically there were ways to hide smell but seeing as Nadine could smell him he wasn't hiding smell.

"Guys! Get up! We got company!" Nadine whispered to the tent. Noire heard her easily,quietly waking Rika and they both exited the tent.

"Whats going on?" Rika whispered to Nadine.

"Faunus, just one, close by. I think he might be watching us." Nadine took out her trident, looking around. "Can´t see him, the trees and snow give pretty good cover..."

Noire narrowed his eyes, unsheathing Specters Song. He growled as a white blur tackled him, he fell, rolling back and kicking the faunus off of him. He charged the new enemy, only to have his attacked blocked and countered, the white now took the offensive, forcing Noire to jump back and rapidly block his attacks.

 _Damn, he´s fast. Even for a faunus. Both of them are._

Nadine finally snapped out of her surprise, getting into her fighting stance but before she could attack Noire´s eyes turned black and he glowed with a strong purple aura. He ducked under another attack, jumping on the other faunus and knocking him to the ground. Nadine catapulted herself in the air, falling down in a deadly arc. The faunus saw her, clenched his teeth and kicked Noire off of him, rolling to the side and barely avoiding Nadine´s trident.

"Damn, who is this guy?" Nadine glared at him, breaking her trident in two. He charged Nadine, but Noire jumped in front, grappling him.

"Stop! We shouldn't fight!" Noire yelled.

"What? Noire what do you mean he´s the enemy!" Nadine raised her tridents, about to charge again.

"He´s my brother!" The figure stopped struggling and Nadine lowered her weapons, both feeling extremely surprised. In a situation like this there was really only one thing to say.

"What?"

The four were sitting around the fire, looking at each other. No one really knew what to say. Noire and Rika had they're weapons sheathed, but Nadine had one pistol casually pointed in the new guys direction. Just in case.

"So...what were you doing here, watching us?" Nadine told the white one. Seeing him closer she could tell he was also a wolf faunus, kinda expected since he was Noire´s brother. He did have similarities with Noire, but was completely white, his ears hair and even his clothes. Though Nadine wondered if the clothing was more for camouflage in the snow rather then a personal fashion sense.

"I was escaping the white fang base I worked at. But then I ran into you three. I suppose your heading to the base?" He raised an eyebrow at Nadine.

"Doesn't matter. Why were you leaving, huh?" Noire glared at Nadine, until she rolled her eyes and looked away. He wanted her to shut up, and she got the message.

Noire turned back to her brother. "I´d rather talk about that later. In private. Blanc, this is Rika and that is Nadine." He nodded at each one respectively. "Nadine is a little...quick tempered sometimes. Don't take it personally.

"Oh come on, hes the enemy! Even if he is your brother, I have every right to want to hate his guts or at least kill him. I wont, but you cant blame my anger on it." She huffed, crossing her arms (with her pistol still casually aimed at Blanc.) and looked away acting offended.

Rika gave Blanc a polite smile, also ignoring Nadine. Rika was cooking some soup over the fire and she smiled as she heard Nadine´s stomach rumble.

"God...i want blood..." She sighed. She could do without blood till they got back, which was good because she had run out of blood, but still she´d feel hungry for a good chunk of the trip. Even with the human food.

"Taijitu blood or Ursa blood?" Blanc pulled two small bags of black blood from his jacket.

"Ew no, I don't drink or eat Grimm...gross." Even Noire who ate Grimm jerky seemed a little grossed out. Cooked meat was one thing, blood was another. Blanc shrugged, putting the bags away.

"Where are you going?" Noire asked.

He shrugged. "I´m not really sure, I was just getting away for now."

"Why don't you join our team?" Noire immediately asked, to which Nadine somehow choked on air and began coughing and Rika smiled a little wider.

"No way! We cant just let some random criminal who happens to be your brother join our team! What will Ozpin and Ironwood say? Ironwood would definitely be against it. And no way am I being on the same team as him!" Her eyes were bright red, she was standing and practically yelling at both Noire and Rika.

"Nadine, calm down." Rika put a hand on Nadine´s shoulder, trying to make her sit again.

"Nadine, sure he was with the fang. But so was Blake, and you even had a crush on her." Noire said, remaining seated.

"This is different...you don't him recognize do you? Maybe you didn't see, he was the one leading the faunus against us in the warehouse! He is the reason Maria died!" Nadine aimed her pistol at Blanc, about to shoot. But she felt something knock her off her feet and then hold her down, a hand on her neck. It was Rika.

"R-rika? Why?! Hes the reason Maria died!" She yelled this, looking around for her pistol.

"Nadine calm down, you´ll get another episode!" Nadine pulled her legs back, under Rika and kicked her off, grabbing her pistol and aiming it again. But a green glow wrapped around her legs and arms, forcing her to drop her weapon. She struggled against it, trying to break free.

"Rika...careful." Noire said, Nadine turned her head and saw Noire standing, weapons unsheathed and Rika glowing green, her aura around her...the same thing around Nadine´s arms and legs.

"With enough training one can us they're aura to bind an enemy. Nadine calm down or I wont let you go." Rika spoke calmly, but firmly.

Nadine growled, her own blue aura flaring around her. It took a considerable amount more of concentration and endurance for her than Rika, but her trick worked. Her aura was beginning to break Rika´s bonds. Nadine smiled, but her elation quickly left as her aura dissipated and Rika´s kept her tightly binded once again.

"W-what...?" Nadine squirmed, unable to get out.

"With enough training anyone can also use the life force of Remnant itself to make theirs more powerful. You can´t get away Nadine." Nadine squirmed and used all of her strength trying to free herself, but it was in vain. She couldn't beat this alone with her aura.

"Let me go! When I get out i´ll...i´ll! Uh..." She stopped moving, laying her head on the snow. "I hate you all so much right now."

Blanc finally stood up, still looking perfectly calm. "Nadine, i´m trying to escape the fang. I´m not with them and the faunus under my command were ordered _not_ to kill anyone. He was punished."

Nadine didn't look at him, but she was curious. "What happened to him?"

"He lost an arm." Blanc said casually, like " _we grounded him"._ Nadine huffed. "Not enough...but better than nothing I guess."

Noire sighed, getting impatient. "Nadine, hes staying with us. We´ll take him back to Ozpin once the mission is done. Add him to the team, he wont do anything wrong, ill make sure of it."

Nadine thought this over for a little bit. "Fine, but if he does anything wrong i´m killing him, and its on you Noire." He red glow left her eyes, she was calming down. "Now let me go, i´m hungry and I want to hurry and go back into my little snow burrow." Rika looked to Noire and Blanc, Noire looked unconvinced but Blanc nodded. The aura bonds dissipated and got up, rubbing her wrists.

She ate some soup with Rika as Noire and Blanc went a few feet away, talking in hushed tones. Probably catching up. Rika went back in the tent, offering Nadine to go with her, but she declined and went into her little hole in the snow, curling in a ball. She sighed, todays events bothering her still. They were about to find the fang base, they found someone related to Maria´s killer who was _also_ Noire´s brother. Rika had freakish aura powers which could restrain Nadine and didn't mind Blanc. Yep, stuff was looking up for Nad. She chuckled bitterly, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

" **I wont be making chapters so long.**

 **Guess I lied (I said they´d be shorter in this or in Origins of Blake, idk for sure) xD Yeah I see that what i´m currently doing is ok but not long enough for what id like, so i´m developing the chapters more. That explains why this took more time. But here it is! And maybe (though i´m not sure) the chapters will continue on similar lengths to this one.**

 **Yay, Blanc is here, the B in BRNN ;) Things will be getting less based off the rp now and more my own original work. This all was a mix, now it won´t be!**

 **Don´t forget to fave, follow and review! (Because I love some feedback 0-0)**


	7. Chapter 7: Seige on the Fang

Nadine nodded to Noire and Rika, she looked back at Blanc and gave him a light nod as well. They had found the base and much to there surprise it was practically buried in the mountain. Now Nadine understood why Ironwood had no eyes in the base, carved into the snowy mountain it was invisible unless you were on the mountain itself. Although Nadine hated the fang she had to admit, this was impressive. To bad the whole base was about to go down. Blanc had told them where to find various support columns to plant the explosives and different entrances and exits. If he was telling the truth this mission would go smoothly, if he was lying they were doomed. She didn't like this, they're whole mission was being done on the assumption that Blanc was telling the truth. For all they know this was a trap. Nadine had her fully formed trident in hand, Blanc´s weapon was unsheathed. He had shown her the weapon earlier, claw gauntlets much like Noire´s, but a painted a beautiful white. They were made of a titanium alloy and designed to be both strong and lightweight, when deployed his symbol was on his shoulders, when in armband form the were on his wrists. They covered the whole length of both arms, up to the shoulders and the left gauntlet was larger, having he ability to detach into a scythe with a black blade. It had an inscription on it, "In memoriam of Lily Belladonna, "Né de la poussière , revenir à cendres", the claws were a deep black and white, at least three inches long.

"Remember Blanc, if you try anything-"

"I´ll get the trident in my chest. Got it." He interrupted. She nodded and jumped over her little snow bank. She crouched, quietly walking over the terrain. If Blanc was right, she was right over the base and they're was a vent she could use as an entrance right-.

"Here." She whispered to herself, she took it off with utmost care and jumped in. When she landed she immediately spun, looking for any threats. But she was in a storage room, no one else was here. She broke her trident in half, then switched them both to pistols. After a moment she switched them back to double tridents. _I need to be quiet-_ she thought- _can´t use bullets._ She silently opened the door, peeking into a hall. Left and right, no one here. Good. She began making her way through the base.

 _One right, then a left. Walk about twenty meters then bingo! First set of support columns._ She thought to herself, the instructions Blanc had given her. She followed them to the letter and found the columns, planted the bombs and smiled. One down like five more to go. Noire and Rika were taking care of other part of the base and Blanc would be trying to get in as a spy. Apparently the fang didn't know why he would escape or even that he had.

 _Weird-_ she thought as she walked out- _I would've expected to find someone by now. Some guards or at least a sign of living people here...somethings not right._ But she had no other choice and nothing left to do but finish the mission. She made her way down the hall, taking turns every now and then. Five minutes later she was at the second set of columns and she planted the explosives. Still no resistance, she had the urge to contact Rika and Noire but scrolls ringing might attract attention of they were in trouble and her scroll wouldn't have reception here. She picked up the pace, wanting to hurry this up. Something was definitely wrong. She froze, hearing something. What was it? Heels, the clicking of heels. Coming to her very slowly. She turned, about to look for another route but didn't go far before a figure appeared. She was short, ice cream color scheme and had a parasol in her hand. Nadine recognized this girl, she had heard something from Yang Xiao Long, they had fought in a train and Yang had lost. Nadine turned around again but another figure there now. She was trapped, this new one was in a red dress, had long black hair and her hands were on fire. Nadine gulped as she saw the fire, due to her heritage she had a natural phobia to fire.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Said a mans voice, Nadine looked to her right to see a man smoking a cigar. He had a cane in his free hand, a bowler hat and orange hair. He had a smirk on his face. "A huntress? Man, i´ve been waiting to get back at you kids for some time now."

"Neo, do the honors." Nadine spun, raising both her tridents just in time to block Neo´s sword. She growled and countered, Neo dodged the shocked her with the tip of her umbrella. Nadine reeled back and charged again, the other flipping over and landing on her back. Before she could react Neo jumped off and Nadine was blasted away from behind by Cinder. Nadine rolled, now facing them and raised her tridents to block Romans cane, she rolled back and onto her feet, tackling Roman and literally knocking him into Neo, but Cinder made her hand burst into flames again and went face to face with Nadine, she didn't hurt her in any way, she just kept her fiery hands near Nadine. It worked, Nadine´s phobia kicked in and she dropped her weapons, legs shaking, she couldn't back up because Neo had quickly gone behind her, keeping her in place.

"N-no...stop!" Nadine yelled, hissing at Cinder and trying weakly to back up. Neo tripped her, then grabbed her shoulders to keep her on the floor.

"Don´t worry, I won´t hurt you." Cinder said, smiling at Nadine. Nadine tensed as she felt a sword on her neck.

"P-please stop it..." Nadine whispered. Under any other circumstance she wouldn't be like this, she´d fight back even with the sword on her neck. But fear was one of most deeply rooted emotions in a persons body, and fire was her worst fear. Something she had no control over, something that she only had because of her blood. It changed her, rendered her weak and helpless, unless something could snap her out.

Neo giggled, removing her sword. There was no need for it. Cinder knew what the gleam in her eyes meant. "Neo, no. Not yet at least." Nadine heard her pout. Cinder extinguished the flames but her hands were still orange looking and strangely warm to the touch. She leaned down, an inch from Nadine and caressed her cheek.

"There there...we won´t hurt you" She purred. Nadine felt the heat and saw Cinder´s hand, her fear not leaving for even a second.

"Cinder, we got the other two. Blanc got a girl, the guards managed to get another faunus. Not on our side obviously. But they...they took some serious damage. They were forced to almost kill him and he is under serious lock down." Roman said, clicking off a radio. Nadine didnt react to this, her full attention on Cinder. She gave a slight nod to Roman.

"What is your name, girl?" Cinder asked Nadine, speaking slowly and softly. When Nadine didnt speak she willed her hand to become hotter, making the blue haired huntress yelp and quake her fear. "Your name, please."

"N-nadine. Nadine Vasilias." She whispered.

"Nadine, do not worry. We want to help you. We understand that yo raided one of our warehouses a little while back. Your partner died, correct?" Nadine´s eyes went bright red and she froze, now glaring at Cinder. She fixed that by heating her hand up again to which Nadine actually got a light burn and let out a blood curdling scream.

Neo covered her mouth, stifling a laugh and looking at Roman. She made a quick sentence in sign language.

"No Neo, you cannot keep her as a pet and have a lighter." He sighed. She pouted, already having Roman´s lighter in her hand and showing it to Nadine, though she had yet to light it Nadine seemed to back up more into Neo´s arms, Neo happily wrapped her arms around Nadine.

"Neo, we will talk to her later. Take her to a cell and watch her. Make sure she does not see her partners." Neo looked at Cinder hopefully and she sighed, nodding reluctantly.

"Very well, you can do what you want but don´t break her."

"Meaning do not go all fiery on the girl Neo, theres time for that after we are done with her." He chuckled, walking away with Cinder. Nadine looked up at Neo who grinned evilly.

"Something tells me this won´t go well for me..." Nadine muttered before disappearing with Neo in a flash of pink.


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Betrayal

Nadine yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She frowned, her stomach rumbling. She had been stuck in this cell for days now, the only person coming to her was Neo. She´d come, give her some food, try to talk a bit then leave. It never lasted very long but Nadine was actually liking these interactions, it was simple and nice, something she rarely had. How ironic this would come from her enemy. The only problem was the food which couldn't sustain Nadine, human food could only go so far for her and they didn't seem to want to give her blood. Nadine smiled faintly as she heard the door open, Neo was back. She turned, but froze as she saw it wasn't the nice ice cream colored girl. It was Cinder. Nadine immediately backed up, not wanting to get close.

"Calm down Nadine, I don´t want to hurt you." She smiled kindly, sounding nice and motherly. "Let us talk."

"N-no...i haven´t done anything bad..." She whimpered. She instinctively reached for her weapon, but they had taken it away the first day.

"I know, I won´t hurt you. I´m just here to talk." She waited a bit and seeing Nadine wouldn´t calm down she pressed a button. Right away Neo came in, sitting next to Nadine without a problem.

"W—why-" She shook her head rapidly, trying not to sound so stupid now. "Why is she here? Its not lunch time yet..." Nadine yelped as Neo pulled her close, squirming as the girl wrapped her arms around her waist, her chin on Nadine´s shoulder. Nadine turned pink but looked back at Cinder. "Uh, why is she doing this...?"

"Would you prefer her to be here while I speak, or to be _alone_ with me?" Cinder smirked.

"Good point." Nadine answered, on Neo´s insistence laying back on her. She didn't want to but last time she denied Neo´s affection Neo hadn't fed her for three days.

"Now, Nadine, you are a vampire, aren´t you?" At this she perked up, or would've had Neo not kept her down, she huffed, laying her head on Neo´s shoulder.

"Yes, how did you know?" She felt dumb, embarrassed. But she had to admit Neo did help calm her down, she must've trusted the girl more than she knew.

"It was quite obvious. Besides, reports of you from previous attacks told us of some of your...powers and dangers..." She gave her a pointed look. Nadine flinched, remembering one time when she had killed five faunus, drunk their blood and then cut them up into little pieces. She hadn't been exactly stable when that happened.

"Ok, yes. Does it matter?" She squirmed as Neo squeezed her slightly, to which the midget giggled.

"Yes, see, we here fight for faunus rights. Vampires may not count as faunus to the governments, but they do to the fang." Cinder smiled wider, this subject obviously interesting her. "See, vampires may lack the animals parts, or so it seems, but they have many faunus like abilities and traits. Such as their animal heritage effecting how they act. Cats with fish, monkeys with climbing and bananas, vampires with blood and fire. Like bats..." Nadine frowned.

"So...we are considered faunus to other faunus. Which i´ll admit is kinda nice, but why does it matter?" She did indeed feel a little good at the fact she wasn't discriminated by faunus. She was accepted, apparently. Though she´d prefer to see this then hear it.

"We would like you as well as other vampires, to join the White Fang. Look at how strong you are, and you aren´t even the strongest vampire out there. We could work wonders with your kind, your strength, the faunus need the help. Your kind needs your help. You are a faunus, would you come help your own?" Cinder offered her hand.

"Nope." Nadine simply answered.

Cinder frowned, she had expected more indecision, more thought. But the blue haired huntress seemed absolute. "Nadine, we are offering you a chance to help your kind. To be accepted and to help plenty of others."

"Yeah. I won´t help the fang. Ever." Her eyes were bright red and she was glaring at Cinder, trying to move around. Neo frowned, confused as to why the girl on her would suddenly start rebelling, per say, and trying to hold her down. Nadine wasn´t struggling to much but she was getting bolder every second.

"Why not? This is a good opportunity. I don´t see how even you can´t see that." Cinder, for once,was honestly confused.

"Oh, its great. A week ago I may have accepted it. Maybe. But you guys killed Maria, I won´t work with the faunus, they killed Maria. I will kill them all!" Nadine yelled this last part, a snarl escaping her mouth.

"Nadine, please, think for a little bit. It was a small group of faunus, they were even punished for doing this. If you join you´d work with us, humans, to help innocents. Faunus your age, younger, who want a life. Would you seriously allow them to suffer like you? Feeling like monsters, unaccepted." Nadine stopped moving, thinking of this last part. Cinders words hit her hard, she had suffered greatly. And she didn't want anyone to suffer as much as her...

"You could even, one day, live in a new kingdom. One for faunus..." She smiled as Nadine stared at her, surprised.

"What...i kingdom just for faunus?" She asked.

"Its a...future plan. Why do you think we are raiding for so much dust and machines? Defense is our main priority. So, Nadine, what is your final decision?"

"I...uh...um..." She didn't want to, she would be betraying everything and everyone she knows. The kingdoms, her team. Plus the fang was doing bad things. They weren't innocent victims, she knew that. But...a place to be accepted...others like her...

"We would be happy to have you. Your friends would be freed and they would be out of harms way, we don´t kill hunters. Or we try not to. You could have a future." She took Nadine´s hand, pulling her closer to show a smile, a tender look. Her voice was soft and motherly, working its way into Nadine´s head.

"I...i..." She looked down, feeling good yet horrible at the same time. "I´ll join."

"No need to feel bad, you shall see soon enough. It was the right decision." She hugged Nadine. After a few minutes of some more talk, more like terms for Nadine´s joining such as freeing the other two, Cinder left, leaving Neo and Nadine alone.

"So...what now? I suppose i´m not a prisoner anymore..." Nadine squirmed and yelped as pulled her back roughly. Before Nadine could react she kissed her, soft and tenderly, she let Nadine fall, who was to surprised at first to react. Then teleported away. Leaving the poor huntress laying on the floor wondering if that really just happened.

Blanc, on the other hand, was walking calmly through the base. Nodding politely at his co workers. They were very dumb to let him join after he just escaped, to trust him. Sure he brought some prisoners but...well it didn't matter. He had his mission.

Step one: Get the info of the White Fangs plans.

Step two: Free Rika, Noire and Nadine.

Step three: Escape.

Step four: Hope the three, Nadine specifically, wouldn't kill him for this.

He made his way to the control room, finding two faunus working in there. It was a deer and a bunny faunus. The twins, they were both blond, light skinned, brown eared bunny girls. About twenty years old. The looked up and nodded at Blanc in unison. As Blanc recalled the were here because they were the ones with best concentration and the most cautious. They questiond everything which was exactly what security needed for a hidden base of this size and importance.

"What are you doing here, Blanc?" Twin number one said. Stella, if he remembered correctly, which he did.

"Just got back. I thought i´d personally make sure everything was how I left it." He looked around. "Seems fine at first glance."

"Why´d you leave anyway? If we can ask." Twin number two, Carol, asked him.

"We knew hunters were coming. I intercepted them and caught them." He crossed his arms, standing in front of Carol. He was an intimidating sight and was looking down at Carol, since she was a head shorter.

"You destroyed a mech and fought twenty men to escape. The first ten taken completely by surprise. All that to intercept some hunters? When normally I team of six men and someone such as yourself as leader, yet you left alone." Stella said, the one difference between them was their height. Stella being just as tall as Blanc.

"We needed this to be secret for the time being, we weren't sure how much were coming so I was to scout it out. Seeing there was just three of them I engaged." He sighed, they were excellent at their job. They truly were, this was a problem. He could tell they wouldn't believe him.

"We need to here this from Adam, or Cinder. For now you must stay put, Blanc." Carol took out her sword, Stella her two daggers.

"Are you two threatening me? Your superior?" He unsheathed his claws, he thought of using its scythe form but in close quarters it wouldn't help much.

"Not a superior. An enemy. And you just proved your an enemy by taking out your weapon." Stella threw the daggers, Blanc side stepped, the first passing by him and blocked the second with his left gauntlet. Carol was already on him, he parried her first strike, blocked a kick then rolled back and quickly dashed forward, taking Carol by surprised and landing various blows, the last smashing her into the wall. Stella growled, two other daggers in her hands, she charged Blanc who ducked the first slash, rolled left to avoid the second then kick upwards, one dagger flying out of Stella´s hand. He yelped as he felt a foot hit his side, sending him to the door. Carol had gotten up and now both twins were facing him again. He sighed again, standing up. But before anyone could react a blur of green appeared, the door now opened. Several slashed of a sword, the twins were to confused to react much and soon fell down, cuts all over them. Rika stood above them, a small smile on her face.

"I had them." Blanc said, weapons sheathed.

"I know you did." She answered. "What do we do with them?" She nudged one with a foot.

"Y-you´ll pay for this Blanc." Stella said.

"You won´t make it out of the base alive..." Carol said as well, trying to get up. He put a stop to this by kicking her once in the face, then Stella, knocking both out.

Rika put a flash drive in the computer, fast typing a few codes and smiling. "Good. In a few minutes we will have the data. Then get Noire, Nadine and leave. Right?" She said to Blanc.

"Exactly. Oh and we must blow the base." He added casually.

"How should we do that? Fang all over, we were stripped of our explosives and the odds of finding them and getting them planted without getting caught then escaping are slim." She raised an eye at Blanc, already knowing his answer.

"I already planted the bombs, hidden obviously, we pres the button and they activate. So lets get Noire and Nadine then leave." He smiled at Rika. She nodded and pulled the drive out.

"What about these two?" She asked.

"Leave ´em, we´ll be long gone by the time they are found." He said, exiting the room. Rika following close by. "Noire is close by. Nadine was taken with Neo to the...um...it was...where we were storing all the dust? Yeah, that." He began jogging down the halls, turning whenever he saw someone to avoid them. Soon they made it to Noire´s cell and, much to there surprise, he was already out. The guards placed around his cell sprawled around the room, dead or unconscious. Rika surprised him with a hug, and after a moment her hugged back.

"Come on, Nadine and then we are out." Blanc said. Noire nodded and the three proceeded down the halls again.

"Where is she guys?" Rika whispered. Noire and Blanc both sniffed the air.

"Shes..." Noire paused, obviously confused.

"Shes with Neo, Emerald and Mercury at the dust deposits. They apparently convinced her to join the Fang." Blanc said, not sounding very surprised. He had worked for the fang a long while, Cinder as well, he knew that was going to happen.

"What?! How could she do that?! No way she would leave us so fast!" Rika snapped, which surprised Noire a bit as she never showed this much bother to something.

"Cinder is very good at what she does and Nadine is easy to manipulate if you know her. Shes been watching plenty of vampires, including Nad, so she knew exactly how to use her. Its not her fault, with her fragile mind and mixed emotions and fear it should´ve been easy to turn her. Trick her."

"Why does Cinder want vampires?" Noire asked, the three renewing their walk at a brisk pace.

"We shouldn't have let Nadine back into action so soon after Maria´s death. It was a mistake. Now shes our enemy? Just great." Rika said, she sounded worried for her team mate.

"I don't know Noire, shes been gathering vampires. Its even easier than faunus, they are accepted by no one accept the White Fang. The Fang is the only place on Remnant which accepts vampires, because they are considered faunus here. If Nadine felt alone, which I could see she has, been discriminated and lost people, I don't see why she wouldn't not join.

"We need to find her fast, before they can keep her with them. Or before she does something reckless." Rika answered.

"Shes Nadine. She is the definition of reckless." Noire said to Rika, who shrugged.

Nadine on the other hand was having...a good time with Neo. Neo had taken her around, showing her about a quarter of the place. It was _huge_ , so she had only seen a quarter, more or less. Neo was odd, but Nadine didn't mind. To her this was fine since she was insane mostly. Plus now that they were allies Neo was pretty nice, though Nadine still wondered why she insisted to walk arm in arm. Right now they were in the dust deposit area, which had left Nadine wide eyed and jaw hanging. It was just so much dust.

"Neo? Neo its Em. Listen we need you to get Nadine to the east side of the base. Her friends are out and looking for her. She cannot see them, or fight them. You protect her, me and Mercury are with going to stop her friends. Cinder is...gone. I don't know. Somewhere. Just keep the girl safe, we need her. Or we at least prefer her." Neo responded with a simple knock on a crate, which Emerald heard and understood. She tugged on Nadine´s arm, making her turn the grabbed her hand and began leading her through the hallways with a smile. Nadine smiled widely, eager to see more. She hadnt heard Emerald through Neo´s small ear piece. Neo walked through what seemed like a maze, until she entered a room. It looked like a bed room. Bed, night table, closet. A lamp.

"Uh...my new room?" Nadine asked, raising an eyebrow at Neo. Neo simply nodded in response. Nad pouted. "Awwww, I don't want to sleep yet! Things were getting interesting!" She crossed her arms. Her eyes had been in a constant dull red, indicating she was and had been insane during this time.

Neo smirked indicating Nadine to close her eyes. Nadine huffed but did as told. "Come on just a little stro-hmm!" She went wide eyed as she felt herself spun and pushed on the bed, then the small figure on her, kissing her lovingly. Neo didn't care, she kept at it until Nadine got over her initial shock and shyly began to kiss back, bright red. Neo smiled as Nadine did and broke the kiss. With wink she did a pink flash, now gone. Nadine just laid there, wondering what had just happened.

Neo strolled outside the door, wiping her mouth with a very proud smile. Her goal for today was accomplished. Now she just had to make sure Nadine stayed. She began walking towards Emerald and Mercury´s position, eager for a fight.

 **And thats it for this chapter! If you have read "Entering Remnant" you might start to see I love shipping Neo with my characters.**

 **I mean, shes just**

 **-orgasmic squeal-**

 **SO yeah, fav, follow, review, and ill see you guys next time!**


End file.
